


Learned Helplessness

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Open on Sunday Challenge, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set post-Chosen and post-Not Fade Away; not compliant with comics canon. Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "drive."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learned Helplessness

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Chosen and post-Not Fade Away; not compliant with comics canon. Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "drive."

Spike can't figure why Buffy won't learn to drive. She says she just _can't_, but that's bullshit; she's got scary-fast reflexes, she's _trained_ to scan in front for trouble and expect it from behind, she'd be _great_.

But he's her night driver—-not that he minds squiring her through London. And the New Improved Council has actually sprung for a day driver, thank you, Rupert.

Then one night she's half-asleep in Spike's passenger seat, hand barely curled around the stake in her lap, and he gets it: this is the one thing nobody ever expects her to be in charge of.


End file.
